greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
is a teaching hospital in Seattle. It was formerly known as Seattle Grace Mercy West Hosp Greys anatomy is an excellent program from the abc channel which is going to be carried on from the new sky drama "critical"! History Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was formed by the new board of directors, the survivors of the plane crash, Jackson in Transplant Wasteland when they decided to rename the hospital as part of their new image for the hospital. The name honors the two doctors killed in the plane crash, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan. Notable Staff Hospital Board Board Directors *Jackson Avery, Chairman *Arizona Robbins *Callie Torres *Derek Shepherd *Meredith Grey Board Members *Owen Hunt *Richard Webber *Miranda Bailey Attendings *Dr. Owen Hunt (Chief of Surgery, Head of Trauma Surgery) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (Neurosurgery) * Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Head of Pediatric Surgery) *Dr. Richard Webber (general surgery, Director of the Residency Program) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (general surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery) *Dr. Knox (anesthesiology) *Dr. Connie Ryan (OB/GYN) *Dr. Ben Warren (anesthesiology) *Dr. Hudson (anesthesiology) *Dr. Meredith Grey (general surgery) *Dr. April Kepner (trauma surgery) *Dr. Garrison (neurosurgery) *Dr. Anders (neurosurgery) *Dr. Jackson Avery (plastic surgery and ENT) *Dr. Maggie Pierce (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Nicole Herman (fetal surgery) *Dr. Alex Karev (pediatric surgery) Fellows *Dr. Arizona Robbins (fetal surgery) Residents *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN) *Dr. Jo Wilson (general surgery) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (general surgery) *Dr. Ben Warren(general surgery) *Dr. Campbell (general surgery) *Dr. Graham Maddox (OB/GYN) Interns *Dr. Ryan *Dr. Davies *Dr. Miller *Dr. Luntz *Dr. Smith *Dr. Pollack *Dr. Wilcox *Dr. Wilding *Dr. Tate *Dr. Kennedy Nursing Staff *Bokhee *Tyler Christian *Ruth *Gloria *Maria *Kathleen *Howard *Adam *Andrea Dibella *Liz McKee *Victoria *Cynthia Youngblood *Fran *Daniela Szesterniak, R.N. Support Staff *Dr. Alma (occupational therapy) *Radiology Techs *Pathology Techs Former Staff Fired *Dr. Leah Murphy (surgical resident) Quit *Dr. Jeff Russell (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic fellow) *Dr. Shane Ross (surgical resident) Deceased *Dr. Heather Brooks (surgical intern) Hospital Privileges There are medical doctors who have privileges at Grey Sloan Memorial, despite not being on staff, which allows them access everything that medical/surgical staff at Grey Sloan Memorial would be normally entitled to, such as use of ORs, access to patient files, administration of medications and use the pharmacy and clinical labs, access to treatment equipment, including treatment in the ER and trauma bays, and nursing assistance. Privileges are usually extended to attending-level physicians and surgeons. Current *Dr. Catherine Avery (urologist from Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Lauren Boswell (craniofacial surgeon) *Dr. Oliver Lebackes (pediatric surgeon from Lebackes Pediatric Surgery Clinic) Former *Dr. Ben Warren (Anesthesiologist formerly from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and surgical intern from UCLA) Services Basement *Billing *Storage Floor 1 *Community Health and Education *Digestive Diseases *Executive Medical Services *Nuclear Medicine *Pharmacy *Physical Medicine *Radiology *Registration *Urgent Care Floor 2 *Conference Center *Clinical Research *Hospice Program *Health Care Ethics *Networking for Research *Wellness Solution Floor 3 *Eye Clinic *Medical Clinics *Neurology Clinic * Oncology *Outpatient Surgery Floor 4 *Maternity Clinics *Medical Genetics Institute *Neonatal Intensive Care Unit *Obstetric and Gynecologic Services *Pediatric Services *Pediatric Surgical Services Floor 5 *Psychiatry Notes and Trivia *External shots of the hospital are of VA Supulveda Ambulatory Care Center in Los Angeles. *According to Dr. Lauren Boswell, the owners of the hospital are called the "Grey Sloan Seven". *Richard Webber is also a part-owner of the hospital; despite not being one of the board directors, he is a board member. *The new badge IDs issued by Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital correct the staff's departments: **Yang, Karev, Avery who previously had "Surgery" as their departments, were updated to their respective specialties of "Cardiothoracic Surgery," "Pediatric Surgery," and "Plastic Surgery." **Derek's ID consistently shows "Neurosurgery" instead of alternating back and forth between that and "Surgery." **General surgeons' IDs no longer have "Surgery" as a department, but have been updated to show "General Surgery." **Surgical interns' IDs no longer show "Surgery;" instead, the IDs show "Surgical Intern". **Owen's ID badge no longer shows "Chief of Surgery", but rather his department. **Both Owen's and April's department is now listed as "Emergency Room/Trauma Surgery". *Adopted from aviation regulations, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital has a "2-Challenge Rule" that allows two surgeons to override a third surgeon's treatment plan within the OR. *The address of the hospital is 15000 Centennial Drive Seattle, Washington 98109. *The phone number for the hospital is (206) 555-6000. *Phone extensions: **Nursing Station - 9-2264 **Blood Bank - 9-1547 **Lab STAT - 9-5684 **Galley - 9-6587 **Hospitality - 9-2457 **Operator - 9-2558 **Central Issue - 9-5665 **Patient Rel. - 9-6678 **ER Triage - 9-6644 **GSMH Admission - 9-5002 **GSMH HR - 9-0426 **EIS - 9-6612 **Linen - 9-8835 **CNIV - 9-7745 **PCX - 9-5777 **ER-1 - 9-2464 **ER-2 - 9-1247 **ER-3 - 9-5384 **MIDAS - 9-2587 **DR Lounge - 9-2447 **Cafe - 9-1558 **Church - 9-2665 **Waiting Rm 1 - 9-3678 **Waiting Rm 2 - 9-5646 **Waiting Rm 3 - 9-5005 **Gift Shop - 9-2426 **Front Desk - 9-3612 **Orderly Station - 9-8845 **RJG - 9-7345 **PX Office - 9-5477